The Vampire Romance
by Jung Ha Yeon
Summary: Gak bisa buat summary! berharap ada yang suka... YunJae! a little of ChunJae, and YooSu! DLDR!


Title: Vampire Romance

Author: Jung Ha Yeon

Main Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Others

Pair: YunJae, ChunJae, YooSu

Rated: T

Genre: Fantasy, Romance

Warning! Vampire, Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen-ai, M-Preg! Typo(s), Gaje, Pasaran, Murahan, Dll.

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is Mine! And Author Cuma minjem nama doang^^

Don't Like? Don't Read! Ok!^^

Happy Reading~

Terlihat seorang namja cantik yang baru saja turun dari mobil Audynya, lalu berjalan kearah gerbang Universitas tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Dia berjalan dengan santai sambil sesekali tersenyum kepada teman-temannya yang menyapanya. Namja cantik itu menghentikan langkahnya di gerbang Universitasnya. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Tiba-tiba saja datang sebuah Bus sekolah dan berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Hai, Joongie" sapa sopir Bus sekolah tersebut dengan ramah kepada namja cantik yang tersenyum kearah sopir tersebut.

"Annyeong Taeyeon ajumma" sapa balik namja cantik itu kepada sang sopir Bus yang bernama lengkap Kim Taeyeon.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Tanya Taeyeon kepada Jaejoong –namja cantik tadi-.

"Baik. Apakah kau tidak akan mengantar penumpang anak sekolahmu itu?" Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Taeyeon terkejut lalu menyengir.

"Ah ne, aku lupa. Ini sudah jam 06.50, dan sebentar lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ne. Semoga harimu menyenangkan. Annyeong" ucap Taeyeon dengan cepat lalu kembali melajukan Bus sekolah yang ia kendarai dengan sedikit kencang.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Tiba-tiba saja datang seorang namja lain yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Hei, Joongie!" sapa namja itu secara tiba-tiba.

"Yah! Kau selalu saja datang secara tiba-tiba! Mengesalkan sekali!" omel Jaejoong kepada namja yang mengejutkannya tadi. Namja yang dimaksudpun hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosa dan menyengir.

"Mianhae. Ini sudah kebiasaan" ucap namja itu lalu menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Oh ya! Kudengar kau mempunyai namjachingu baru ya?" Tanya namja tadi lalu memasang wajah masam.

"Eumh.." Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut sebagai jawabannya.

"Ck! Kau jahat sekali tidak memberitahuku! Sahabat macam apa kau ini!" kesal namja tadi lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia kesal karena Jaejoong tidak memberitahu kalau ia mempunyai pacar baru. Padahal mereka itukan sahabat.

"Hehehe… mianhae Minnie-ah" ujar Jaejoong dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah, mencoba meminta maaf kepada sahabat yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Huh! Jadi kapan kau akan mengenalkanya kepadaku?" Tanya Changmin –namja tadi- masih dengan nada yang kesal.

"Emm… mungkin nanti" jawab Jaejoong dengan santai.

"Bagaimana orangnya? Apakah dia tampan?" Tanya Changmin lagi dengan antusias.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Siapa namanya? Ayo, beritahu aku! Aku sangat penasaran!" desak Changmin. Ia sangat penasaran dengan pacar baru sahabatnya.

"Park Yoochun" jawaban Jaejoong membuat Changmin terdiam lalu menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah tak percaya.

"M-mwo? Park Yoochun? Yang playboy itu? Yang berjidat lebar dan suka tebar pesona itu?" Tanya Changmin bertubi dengan tidak percaya.

Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lagi sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan bertubi Changmin barusan. Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bingung, kenapa sahabanya menerima Park Yoochun yang terkenal dengan ke-playboy-annya dan tebar pesona kepada seluruh yeoja maupun namja yang berstatus uke, menjadi pacarnya.

"Aigoooo! Kenapa kau menerimanya Joongie?" Tanya Changmin dengan kesal.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu menjawab. "Molla, aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa saat ia menyatakan cintanya kepadaku".

"Ck… hhh~ yasudahlah.. ayo kita masuk" ucap Changmin lalu berjalan duluan meninggalkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong lalu menyusul Changmin yang sudah sedikit agak jauh darinya.

oOo

"Hei, bagaimana kalau hari ini menonton?"

"Um.. boleh juga"

"Film apa ya yang ada hari ini"

Sepasang namja dan yeoja saling berbincang sambil berjalan kearah gerbang Universitas mereka. Tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di gerbang tersebut. Sebuah mobil Sedan tampak berhenti depan mereka berdua, lalu turunlah 3 orang dari mobil tersebut. Dari 3 orang tersebut, salah satunya adalah yeoja. Mereka mengenakan pakaian yang cukup aneh dan wajah mereka juga kelihatan agak sedikit pucat.

"Disini kita akan mendapatkan banyak darah" ucap yeoja yang tadi turun dari mobil tersebut kepada dua namja lainnya.

"Ya, disini sangat bayak darah segar" balas namja yang satunya.

Seorang namja lagi berjalan masuk ke Universitas yang menjadi tempat menuntut ilmu sepasang namja dan yeoja tadi.

"Yah, Yunho! Kau mau kemana eoh?" Tanya yeoja tadi dengan kesal. Namja yang dipanggil Yunho tersebut membalikkan badannya lalu menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuknya.

"Aku hanya ingin berkeliling saja" jawab namja yang bernama Yunho tadi dengan santai lalu kembali berjalan.

"Sebaiknya kita mengikutinya" ucap namja yang masih bersama yeoja tadi. Yeoja itupun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan mengikuti Yunho dengan namja yang satunya lagi disampingnya.

Sepasang namja dan yeoja yang sebelumnya mendengar perbincangan singkat 3 orang aneh tadi tertawa pelan.

"Darah? Mereka lucu sekali!" ujar sang namja sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ah, kostum mereka unik sekali. Tapi, kitakan tidak sedang mengadakan pentas seni. Lalu kenapa mereka bertiga tadi memakai kostum ya?" gumam sang yeoja dengan pelan.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah kita urusi mereka" sahut sang namja yang di balas anggukan manis sang yeoja.

oOo

"Ugh! Kenapa harus aku sih yang disuruh memotret untuk Koran harian kampus" Jaejoong menggerutu pelan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Huh! Aku harus memotret apa ya" Jaejoong bergumam lirih. Dia terus berjalan di koridor kampus tanpa arah. Tiba-tiba saja ia tersenyum saat melihat namjachingunya sedang mengobrol dengan seorang namja lain.

"Chun" sapa Jaejoong kepada namjachingunya. Yoochun melihat kearah Jaejoong lalu tersenyum.

"Aku duluan ne" ucap namja yang mengobrol dengan Yoochun tadi. Yoochun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bolehkah aku memotretmu?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan kamera yang tengah ia pegang.

"Tentu saja" jawab Yoochun lalu berpose.

Jaejoong memfokuskan kameranya untuk memotret Yoochun. Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang namja lain yang memegang lengan kiri Yoochun dan juga ikut berpose di depan kamera Jaejoong.

JEPRET

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya lalu menatap namja yang ikut berfoto bersama Yoochun dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Owh, Yoochun-ah. Aku pergi dulu ne, dan Jaejoong! Gomawo sudah memotretku dengan Yoochun" ucap namja tadi lalu melenggang pergi.

"Yah! Kenapa kau tidak melepaskan tangannya dari lenganmu tadi?" Tanya Jaejoong kesal kepada Yoochun.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Apa tidak boleh kalau aku berfoto bersama Junsu?" Tanya Yoochun balik dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak suka jika dia berdekatan denganmu!" seru Jaejoong lalu mengerutkan bibirnya.

"Ah~ apa kau cemburu?" goda Yoochun kepada Jaejoong yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ck! Aku hanya tak suka saat melihatmu bersamanya. Kau tahukan kalau Junsu itu penggoda!" kesal Jaejoong lalu membuang wajahnya kearah samping.

'Yeah~ Junsu itu penggoda yang sangat hebat! Mungkin aku harus putus darimu Jaejoong, lalu berpaling ke Junsu'.

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan hati Yoochun barusan. Ia bisa mendengar ucapan hati seseorang dan tadi ia mendengar ucapan Yoochun dalam hati bahwa ia akan berpaling ke Junsu.

"Wae?" gumam Jaejoong pelan yang masih dapat didengar oleh Yoochun.

"Wae? Apanya?" Tanya Yoochun bingung sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ah, g-gwaenchana. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu" ucap Jaejoong cepat lalu pergi dari hadapan Yoochun.

.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk memotret pekarangan Universitas. Ia melihat-lihat sekeliling, mana yang bagus untuk dipotret.

JEPRET

JEPRET

'Jaejoong~~~ '

Jaejoong merasakan seseorang tengah memanggil namanya dengan lirih. Ia melihat kearah depan dan matanya membelalak kaget saat melihat penampakan di depannya. Penampakan itu seperti seorang yeoja dan yeoja itu seperti mengulurkan tangannya kearah Jaejoong. Entah kenapa bulu kuduknya sedikit merinding.

"M-mungkin hanya ilusinasiku saja" gumamnya lalu berjalan masuk kembali ke Universitas.

.

"Ah! Tadi Yoon seosaengnim memintaku untuk memotret lukisan yang ada di History Classroom" ucap Jaejoong sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas yang dimaksud.

Ia membuka pintu ruang kelas tersebut dengan pelan. Lalu melihat-lihat mana lukisan yang dimaksud.

"Ini dia lukisannya!" gumam Jaejoong senang lalu memotret lukisan tersebut beberapa kali.

JEPRET

JEPRET

JEPRET

'Jaejoong~~~ tolong aku~~~'

Suara yang didengarnya di pekarangan tadi, ia dengar kembali. Suara itu terdengar seperti meminta tolong kepadanya. Jaejoong merasa sangat ketakutan sekarang. Dengan cepat, ia berlari keluar ruangan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku dihantui?" gumam Jaejoong takut.

.

Jaejoong berjalan kearah lemari yang menyimpan seluruh Tropi Universitasnya. Ia berjalan dengan santai sambil sesekali bertegur sapa dengan siswa-siswi lainnya.

"Hah~ ini foto yang terakhir" ucap Jaejoong pelan lalu mengarahkan kameranya kearah lemari Tropi untuk dipotret.

JEPRET

JEPRET

'Jaejoong~~~'

"AHHH!" Jaejoong berteriak kaget saat ia kembali mendengar suara itu memanggil dirinya. Kakinya terasa lemas sekali, seperti tak bertulang dan ia terduduk di lantai.

"Yah! Gaewaenchana?" seorang namja mendatangi Jaejoong yang terduduk lemas di lantai.

Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah namja itu.

'Wah… dia terlihat pucat' batin Jaejoong saat melihat wajah namja itu.

"Gwaenchana?" ulang namja itu karena Jaejoong tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Jaejoong tersadar dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Nan gwaenchana. Gamsahamnida" ucap Jaejoong saat namja itu membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Ne. Ah, aku Jung Yunho" ujar namja itu sambil tersenyum ramah kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit terpaku dengan senyuman Yunho yang terlihat sangat menawan dimatanya.

"A-aku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong" balas Jaejoong gugup. Dalam hati ia mengagumi wajah Yunho yang tampan sampai membuatnya gugup seperti ini.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau tahu. Aku tak dapat mengalihkan pandanganku darimu" ucap Yunho pelan masih dengan senyum dibibirnya.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Yunho yang sedikit gombal menurutnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jaejoong tak percaya sambil terkekeh.

"Ne" jawab Yunho singkat. Ia terus memperhatikan Jaejoong sedari tadi. Ia terus-terusan memuji wajah Jaejoong yang sangat indah baginya.

"Aku pikir aku menyukaimu" ujar Yunho blak-blakan yang membuat Jaejoong tersentak. Bagaimana mungkin? Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu.

"Aku pikir aku juga menyukaimu" balas Jaejoong. Ia berpikir, mungkin saja Yunho menyukainya sebagai teman barukan?.

"A-apakah kau suka….. photography?" Tanya Yunho terbata.

"Ne, aku suka" jawab Jaejoong riang. Memotret adalah kegemarannya. Ia sering sekali melakukan Selca lalu meng-upload Selcanya itu ke akun jejaring sosial miliknya.

"Aku sangat suka sekali matamu dan juga wajahmu" ucap Jaejoong dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

Yunho tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Jaejoong barusan.

"Wow~ apakah ini adalah pernyataan cinta darimu? Kau membuatku blushing~" seru Yunho yang membuat semburat merah dipipi Jaejoong semakin merah.

Yunho merasa kalau Jaejoong sangat manis saat kedua pipinya dihiasi oleh semburat merah.

"Y-yah! Terserahmu sajalah!" kesal Jaejoong karena Yunho terus saja tertawa pelan. Yunho menghentikan tawanya karena Jaejoong yang terlihat kesal.

"Ah, kita harus berpisah disini. Kuharap kita dapat bertemu lagi" setelah berkata tersebut, Yunho berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatap kepergiannya.

"Ceapt sekali pertemuannya... Aku juga berharap seperti itu" gumam Jaejoong. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum saat mengingat kembali wajah Yunho.

TRINGGGGGG… TRINGGGGGG….

Jaejoong mendengar bel masuk berbunyi. Dengan cepat ia berlari kearah kelasnya saat ini. Changmin pasti sudah menunggunya disana.

oOo

CEKLEK

Jaejoong membuka pintu kelas itu dengan pelan dan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Kim Jaejoong! Terlambat lagi eoh?" Tanya Park seosaengnim saat melihat Jaejoong yang baru saja masuk.

"Mianhae seosaengnim… mianhae…" Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali untuk meminta maaf.

"Yasudah, duduk di tempatmu!" ucap Park seosaengnim dengan tegas.

Jaejoong berjalan kearah tempat duduknya dengan Changmin yang sudah duduk disana.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu. Jessica-ssi dan putrinya Tiffany-ssi akan mengundang kalian untuk melukis di mansion mereka" ucap Park seosaengnim dari depan kelas.

Di depan kelas tersebut berdiri 2 orang yeoja cantik yang tersenyum ke seluruh siswa-siswi yang ada di kelas tersebut.

"Annyeong. Saya Jung Jessica dan ini putri tunggal saya, Jung Tiffany" ucap salah satu dari yeoja yang berdiri di depan kelas tersebut.

"Annyeong, Tiffany imnida" sapa Tiffany ramah masih sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, Joongie. Kenapa kau terlambat?" bisik Changmin kepada Jaejoong yang masih melihat kearah depan.

"Aish! Tadi aku disuruh memotret untuk Koran harian kampus kita!" bisik Jaejoong balik.

"Aww" Changmin meringis pelan saat jarinya tak sengaja terkena paku yang menonjol di meja mereka.

"Yah! Kau kenapa Changmin-ah?" Tanya Jaejoong khawatir karena mendengar Changmin yang meringis.

Changmin menunjukkan jarinya yang terkena paku tadi kepada Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya.

"D-darahhhhh" histeris Jaejoong lalu pingsan.

Changmin memukul kepalanya sendiri karena ia lupa kalau Jaejoong itu phobia terhadap darah.

"Yah! Ada apa dengan Jaejoong?" Tanya Park seosaengnim kaget melihat Jaejoong yang pingsan di tempat duduknya.

"M-molla seosaengnim" jawab Changmin pura-pura tak tahu.

"Kalau begitu bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan!" perintah Park seosaengnim yang di balas anggukan Changmin.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Nyehehe… fanfic baru keluar…

FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah Game...

Sebenarnya saya gak mau ngebuatnya sekarang… Tapi, ide mengalir terus dan gak tahan pengen ngetik u,u...

Hah~ gak nepatin janji mau tamatin 'Regret' dulu ._.

Mianhae*bow*…


End file.
